


【Joker(2019)】无声狂笑 （双丑/花鸟）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: M/M, The First Time, Unrequited Love, love between isolated islets
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：暗恋对方的腹黑少年Jack和落魄的漂亮中年男性谈恋爱谈到了阿卡姆里去的故事。本文又名《论TDK和Joker的兼容性》配对：小丑Jack（TDK）/Arthur Fleck（Joker2019）
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Jack (TDK 2008), Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker (TDK 2008)
Kudos: 9





	1. 第一章  “I can’t forgive your laughter. Cause I have a condition too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：有轻微偷窥、跟踪、血腥、暴力、自渎情节。注意避让。  
> 大量暗恋情节。  
> Jack就是希斯丑
> 
> 私设Jack16岁，Arthur大概36、37岁这样的（年下我的爱  
> 私心借了两部电影里好多原台词～英语的部分基本上都是～

前言

阿卡姆咨询室里。

Arthur抽着烟轻蔑地回答了医生的问题，那个黑人女性拿着所谓的档案正和他交流，但她和其他人一样，问不问都一个结果，永远对他一无所知，因为她根本就他妈不关心他，她只是在工作。

这让Arthur烦躁，他感觉身后的钟摆在一下下敲击自己的脑子和心脏，不同的频率相互碰撞在他体内。

他和医生讲自己的过往，但Arthur知道，这个故事是编的，编的连他妈都不认识。

他不会告诉她真相是什么，因为这是一个秘密，或者因为他也记不得了。

1.

哥谭东区一间房间里，一双脚在晃荡着，随着此时摆动的方向，太阳正在往回走——厚重的云层遮蔽了太阳。

没有人看得见最后一缕阳光是如何消失的，就像没有人会看见Arthur Fleck是如何走回家的，他又是如何艰难地爬上楼梯的。

他顺着那双脚摆动的其中一个方向，朝家里走去，日复一日，重复同一个方向。他从黑压压的流浪汉聚居区走向蓝色的阶梯，就像一颗沙子从一个沙滩到另一个沙滩——没有什么区别。

但今天，路上的积水让他摔了一跤，他摸着摔疼的脚踝，责备自己笨手笨脚，这只是重复循环里一个小插曲，似乎轨迹并没有被影响，他一瘸一拐地穿过楼门走向信箱，遵循母亲的指令，查看永远收不到的信。

锁已经有些生锈，插进去的钥匙卡住了，Arthur力气太小，他拧不过去。今天经历的一切又跑出来骚扰着他。

Arthur生气地锤打了一下信箱，什么都不顺，没有人在乎他，没有人尊重他，连一个没有生命的信箱都可以随便欺负他。

但他还是坚持要打开信箱——因为这是母亲要求的，或者因为这是循环里必须的一环。

沾满灰尘的信箱里放着一叠皱巴巴的纸，当Arthur把他取出来时，发现既没有被信封包住，也没有写上地址贴上邮票，这不是一封寄出来的信，上面只写着“尊敬的Fleck先生收”。

Arthur大笑起来——痛苦的笑声——信箱晃动着，他轻轻一推，咔嚓，关上了，他依旧在笑着。尊敬的Fleck先生，尊敬的，他病理的笑声里带上一丝讥诮，他才不是什么他妈尊敬的Fleck先生。

尊敬的Fleck先生不会被一群小混混围住，推到在地上踢打，也不会被骂废物，他是一个无人在乎的臭虫，他疯狂的笑声就是人们避之不及的臭味。

他和今天路上看见的那个酒鬼一样。

那个将死之人拿着酒瓶到处晃悠，一头栽在地上，连一声唔咽都没有就死了。死了！酒鬼倒下的脑袋对着一个下水道井盖，他的尸体会化成污水流淌进哥谭的下水道里，没有人分辨得出来，然后他就消失了，真正意义上的消失，因为没有人会记住他的名字——这才是死亡。而那群电视上“真正尊敬的”先生们，连死亡都比他们这群臭虫高贵些。

Arthur把信扔在厨房的桌上，他继续着自己的循环，给妈妈做饭，洗澡，陪她坐在床上看电视，哄她睡觉，最后一个人坐到窗边写日记。

他睡不着，安眠药吃完了，他前几天一次性吃了太多，没有办法，他想正常，结果却把自己折磨得更不正常了。

在打开日记前，他决定看一下那份“信”，如果那东西还能被称作信的话。

他从来没有收到过属于自己的信，只有要命的账单和条款——他看不懂也不想看，但他逃避不了，只能藏到病态的笑声里去，哭着把那些纸片撕碎，都是烦人的东西。

2.

夹着烟的手指缓慢从折痕处打开，信纸皱巴巴的，好像有泪水滴在上面过，Arthur写日记的时候，也会哭出来，小声地抽泣，不会被妈妈听到。而那些泪水就在纸上形成了褶皱，接着化开字迹，再也消除不了，永远证明着他的脆弱和崩溃。

纸的背面，歪歪扭扭地写着：

“I can’t forgive your laughter  
Cause I have a condition too.”

Arthur带着疑惑抽了一口烟，开始读信：

“Fleck先生，您好，

我并不知道真正的信该怎么写，如果您不想看下去，就把这一叠废纸扔掉吧，您有这个权利，在我这儿，您永远有这个权利。

我写下这封信是因为她死了，我的母亲死了，就在昨天晚上。她的尸体现在还挂在这儿，我不知道该怎么办了。叫警察？不，我不喜欢他们。

她和你是我迄今为止人生中最重要的部分，看着她晃动的脚尖，我最终决定写信给你。

从我十一岁看到你后的每一天、每一小时、每一秒钟，我都在想着你，我幻想你在昏暗的灯光下做着什么，一整个晚上，我都在幻想，有一瞬间，你干瘦的手甚至搭上了我的肩膀，在我耳边呼吸，缓慢的、轻柔的。你的生命、我对你的爱（请允许我这样说）就在那微弱的气息中流动着。但我闭上了眼，又睁开，你不并在这儿，这不是真的，你不属于我，我甚至好奇，你是否认识我？

Fleck先生？你认识我吗？

我对你而言，可能只是一瞥中的万分之一，你的绿眼睛只留给属于我的世界一秒钟的光，然后就会远去，你看向远方，我看着你，而你可能没有看到我。

我想抚平你脸上的每一道纹路，我急迫渴望用我的手抚摸你的脸庞，但你总是佝偻着背，两条细腿晃晃悠悠地走过我。你不存在于我的世界，你我之间隔着一条吞噬一切的深渊，只有你夹在食指和中指之间的烟头例外，烟雾之间，你来到我的身旁，我可以看到你的笑颜——你平时并不爱笑，我指的是那种真正的笑。

你给我看过你的卡片，你还记得吗？我几乎每天晚上都在床上一遍遍强迫自己记起卡片上面的内容，无他，你的一切都让我欣喜万分。

我分辨得出来，真正的笑应该是现在在写信的我这样笑，你会想到生命中不同阶段里，那些值得留恋的人和事（对我而言，是我的母亲和你，你的又是什么呢？），然后你薄薄的双唇开始上提，一直提到我的心间。大多数时候，你都板着脸，浓密的眉毛想着心事（我多想帮你分担）那种忧愁感围绕着你，我无法打破界限，我没有勇气那么干，没有勇气向你搭话，但仅仅一个问好，你一句轻飘飘的回答就能填满我的一整天。

那天我跟随你走进电梯，门开的时候，我就站在你后面，仅仅一步之遥，我就可以触碰你的发丝，亲吻你的喉间，把全部的激情都就此释放。

但我站在那里，一动也不敢动，我希望我可以永远那样站着，永远看着你，我胸口翻涌着一股苍白的欲望，我意识到这毫不遮掩的眼神可能会暴露自己，但我无法控制我的心扉，我在害怕与激动中转身跑开。你似乎并没有注意到什么，你只是回头看了一眼，绿眼睛射出的光低沉哀伤，然后你抽了一口烟，低头进入电梯。

直到第二次，我告诉自己，我没有什么好失去的，我应该不顾一切，既不害怕挨打也不害怕唾骂，只为了你，我渴望改变。

那次我走进电梯，不带一丝疑惑地抬起我的脚。我在电梯上和你打了一个招呼，我告诉你我的名字，你告诉我你的名字，我们只发生了短短的一段交谈，但我意识到那个界限被打破了。

我曾经幻想的一切，现在全部出现在我面前，我喜欢你的一切：你的手，手指甲总是剪的干干净净；你指尖的烟，几乎把你的指头熏黄；忧愁的神情，紧闭的薄唇；你消瘦的身躯，被苍白的皮肤包裹；你皮肤下的肋骨……我幻想过，你的肋骨也许根根分明。

你一直都是那么瘦，我从家中的窗户看着你，从需要垫起脚尖抬头看，再到直起身就可以看见你晃动的影子，最后需要弯下腰透过窗户才能看到你。

我变了许多，可那么多年过去了，你却没有变过。你如今的一切都像我第一天看到你那样纯净无暇，而我已经变得不再像当初的人，只是我一想到在我的皮肤之下，内心深处，深埋着属于你的那部分的记忆，于是我也会觉得我依旧还在那天没有走出来过。

那次我还只是个什么都不懂的小男孩（这会不会冒犯你？），你突然的大笑并没有吓到我——我相信我比任何人都了解你，你有医生吗？如果有，那我就比他们还了解你。

我接过你的卡片，想拿着就跑走，这上面有你的气息，折痕代表着你随身带着它。但我停止了荒谬的幻想，这不行，太恶劣了。我交还卡片，你扭过头憋住笑声不再和我搭话，但这就够了。

你记得我吗？

我只要有空，就会出现在电梯上，我不敢再和你说话，我只敢缩在角落。最大的心愿就是电梯上人可以多些，这样，我就可以放下负担，正大光明地看你，看你的一切。但那破败的楼层永远漆黑孤独，电梯里总是只有你我和三三两两的人，我不认识他们，我也不想去认识他们，我只想认识你，但我却不敢认识你。

自从我知道了你的名字，外面的一切都变得清晰起来，不再只是叫喊和哀嚎。电梯咔咔作响，你可能刚刚从中走出；外面的猫呐喊跳跃，你可能刚刚路过看见；哥谭下个没完的雨，也可能比我更早拥抱了你……

我现在写着信，想着你会不会看到这里，或者你已经撕掉了，因为我是一个卑鄙的陌生人，胆小的陌生人，但我向你保证，我并不是这样的人，我心中一直有一个伟大的计划，只是每次想到你，我就又缩回我的藏身之所。

你也许会厌恶我，为我的贸然出现和这份信感到烦心。

我很抱歉，但永远爱着您。”

3.

Jack坐在母亲尸体旁边，他今天回家，看到挂在房顶上的母亲时，并没有撕心裂肺的痛苦。他平静地坐下，就在那扇可以看见Fleck先生的窗户边，开始动笔写信。

他的父亲还躲在外面某个角落酗酒，然后等着回来虐待他和母亲，不过，今天他亲爱的妈妈走运了，那个疯子再也不能伤害她，她一劳永逸地逃脱了，留下了他一个人。

Jack对自己的反应意外，他在心底里为他的妈妈高兴，她终于摆脱了一切，她是一个富有勇气的女人，到死也是。

不熟练地拿起笔，一切都那么不自在。

想起那一天，那最无法忘怀的一天，Jack在电梯上站在，靠在泛黄的壁纸上，等到穿着黄色外套的中年人走进来，看着对方摁下自己楼层的电梯，他便也立马上前摁了最顶层，然后借机会逼着自己说出：

“你好先生，我叫Jack。”

他不想告诉对方——何况还是自己最钟情的人——自己姓什么，那个姓氏来自于一个该死的男人。

Jack每天都想杀了他，掏过他身边的酒瓶往那个晕乎乎的脑袋上狠狠砸去，砸得血肉模糊，砸得空气里的血腥味永远散不去，砸得那个该死的狗东西连哀嚎都来不及就死去。

不，他应该用小刀，慢慢地划开他的喉咙，温热的血会从那里缓缓流出——他不能死得太快，比起结束生命，Jack更想折磨他，他不压抑自己的这种想法，他和他父亲一样都是个暴力疯子。

“你好…我是Arthur Fleck…”

他心爱的人似乎心事重重，有气无力的回答了他，语气很温柔，声音就像Jack的母亲那样。

那个从另一个世界传来的声音和他幻想的一点都没有出入，这一下子把Jack从幻想中的谋杀现场叫了回来，没有责骂和唾弃，只有美好的声音呼唤着他。

只是那么一瞬间，他的全部就发生了天翻地覆的变化，几乎没有任何征兆，Arthur Fleck这个名字就闯进了他寡淡无味或者痛苦至极的生活，那些打在身上的拳头，来自于疯子的恶语都变得甜美起来，因为他的Fleck先生告诉他“你好”以及“我叫Arthur Fleck”，只是短短的两句话，Jack就不再是Jack了。

“你住在顶层吗？我一直以为那里不住人……”

Jack还沉浸在自己的心事里，他的Fleck先生又开口了，轻飘飘的声音永远都听不够，Jack不知道自己在说些什么，他忘乎所以的回道：

“呃，我…我去抽根烟……”

微笑的男孩不知道自己在说什么，11岁的孩子抽烟？

但他一想到，Arthur Fleck也抽烟，他的Fleck先生抽烟的样子让他心驰神往，究竟是什么东西会有那种魔力？他总是问自己这个问题。

即使今天他因为害羞说谎了，他总有一天会去试下，说不定哪天，他把烟叼在嘴里的那一刻，Fleck先生也正好在家里抽烟，烟雾缭绕，他俩被联系在一起，仅仅因为抽烟这一件事，他就可以陪伴在Fleck先生旁边。

但他的内心还是慌张，他掐着手还想补充些什么，Arthur看着他，也想说些什么，但笑声打破了僵局。Fleck先生痛苦地扭过头，只递过来一张卡片。

Jack想把那只纤细的手腕抓住，再也不松开，但他只是讪讪地接过卡片，仔仔细细地看，然后一动不动地看着Arthur快步离开电梯，他的腿太瘦了，多余的布料飘荡起来，等到Jack回过神，顶层的门在叮的一声后打开了。

一切都结束了，他生命中最美好的一切都在那一声“叮”中戛然而止。

“叮……”

结束了。

4.

Arthur给自己泡了一杯咖啡，他通常不喝这个，实在太苦了，而且他本来就睡不着，这简直是在自讨苦吃。Arthur打开厨房的橱柜，他翻找出了那包被丢弃已久的咖啡粉，也不知道有没有过期就丢进印着Murray字样的马克杯里去了。

“无所谓。”

他对自己这样说，他的一生就是这样无所谓，对其他人无所谓，对他自己无所谓，除了他的母亲，但Penny对他也很无所谓，反正他做什么都离不开这三个字。

但此刻不一样了。

Arthur下意识认为那份信塞错了，但上面的的确确写着他的名字，发生过的一切甚至还能回想起来，只是那个男孩，他很模糊，他记不太清了，即使他总是很喜欢小孩，但他对孩子没什么癖好，他只觉得，只有孩子不会伤害自己。

那份信，他无法看过就忘，毕竟“尊敬的Fleck先生”已经在他脑子里和“无所谓”打了起来。

更何况，Arthur总是相信一切，即使他被哥谭的一草一木欺骗了一天又一天，整整三十几年都活在一个又一个骗局里。但如今，他依旧无法分辨出哪些是假话，哪些是真话。

他的同事们，和他一样的小丑们，爱借这点来羞辱和挖苦他，把他的心理疾病作为包袱，他只能尴尬的微笑，转头一个人哭或者可悲地去踹垃圾桶发泄。

“尊敬的Fleck先生”告诉他，他应该回一个信，做一个礼貌体面的人，无论如何，对方只是一个不懂事的男孩；“无所谓”依旧只告诉他——

“无所谓”。

5.

第二天，一晚上没睡的Arthur给妈妈做完早饭，就急匆匆的跑到楼下去。

他听了“尊敬的Fleck先生”的话，想要回一个信。

被三折的信纸露出一角翘在了信箱的缝隙里，正招手叫着那个神秘的追求者来取，Arthur很想躲在一旁看看究竟是谁，就像对方窥伺自己一样去窥伺对方，但Penny也许会在楼上叫着“Happy”的名字了。

直言，这是一封可怕的信，你的生活细节被一个人看得清清楚楚，你的软肋暴露无遗，这是可怕的，甚至略显惊悚。

但Arthur并不是正常人，他也不应该装得像个正常人，这只会加重他的病情，他需要一个人接纳自己，Jack也需要，但这封信发出之前，他们都是海洋里的两座孤岛。

喝完咖啡，一晚上没睡觉的Arthur感觉自己的内心在激烈奔跑，从疑惑、害怕、震惊再到惊喜，就像一个理想的弧线，没有任何摩擦与阻力，他的心就激荡起来。

他第一次感觉自己是存在的，他不会成为那个流淌进下水道的流浪汉，至少他的名字对有一个人有意义，他尝试看向窗外，对面那栋楼一片漆黑，有些阳台上的花已经枯萎，他猜想，也许已经好几年了，这些沉默的生命都无人照料。

“I want people to see me.”

这是他在日记里写的。

随着一叠纸的打开，随着文字在烟头的缠绕，这一切成真了，虽然只有一个人，但他被人看到了！

那人一直在看着他，关心他，即使他对对方一无所知，甚至怀疑是不是因为缺药产生幻觉，自己给自己写了信。

他依旧在斑驳的大楼上找对方的窗户，但每一扇都是一样的。他知道，有一扇，会在深夜念着他的名字，让他的名字变得有意义，他死去后依旧在对方的心中活着。

他是特别的，至少他这样认为。

如果对方没有欺骗自己。

————

“我的名字对你有什么意义？  
它会死去  
……  
像是在孤独、悲伤的日子，  
请你悄悄地念一念我的名字，  
并且说：有人在思念我，  
在世间，我在一个人的心里。”

——普希金

6.

下午，那份信就被取走了，Arthur没在里面说什么，只是一些问好，简单聊了聊自己的病和工作。

对方把他当作一切，他只把对方当作病友，因此他发现信没了的时候就开始揣揣不安，他觉得自己应该可以写得更好，就像对方的信一样，但信箱空荡荡的，他没机会后悔了。

Arthur硬着头皮告诉自己，这样也好，他写不出什么，他是一个无趣的人，他甚至都不知道对方是谁，他能写什么呢？

他只希望，对方不会生气，至少不会伤害他——思维的惯性驱使他开始想一些话题外的事情，越想越远……

7.

Jack收到了Arthur的信，黑色水笔的字迹工工整整，就像被老师逼着练好字的孩子一样，整齐又稚嫩，Jack怎么也看不出来，写这份信的人，也就是他亲爱的Fleck先生，已经三十几岁了。

Arthur平时在日记上并不是这个笔迹，但无论如何，他尽力了。

从Arthur的回信，Jack可以看出，对方依旧是那个善良的，会在街头暴毙的人旁驻足、投射怜悯的目光、从来不伤害别人的Fleck先生。

但他显然没认出自己，他不记得那句“你好先生，我叫Jack。”，他不记得那个还没学会撒谎，说自己要去楼顶抽烟的幼稚少年。

Jack感到失落，但他也同时欣喜，他不认识自己，意味着这一切仍未被彻底打破。

他仍可以悄悄走过Arthur的身旁，在对方毫无察觉的情况下，装模作样低下头触碰他柔软的发梢，闻到洗发水的香味。他还特地去超市找过那个味道的洗发水。当然，这一切，对方都不会知晓。

Jack把Arthur的信放在了自家的信箱里。

每天，他都会装模作样地打开信箱，好像有收不完的信，但实际上永远只有一封信而已，由Arthur Fleck“寄”出的信躺在空荡荡的信箱里，白天出门前Jack把它塞进去，回来时就取出来看。

只有这里是安全的。

他仍未摆脱他的父亲，但总有一天他会和母亲一样摆脱他，他摸着口袋里的刀子想着这些。

8.

Arthur本以为，他可能和那个男孩通过这种方式聊起来——他们一封信一封信的互换，然后开始做朋友，Arthur会知道对方的名字，不再孤单一个人。

但那天之后信箱又变回了原样，擦不净的铁锈灰尘，以及信箱里永恒的循环，都在里面死气沉沉地看着他。

那位示爱者，他可能死了，就像他在信里说的，他的妈妈死了，他也可能追随他的妈妈离开了这个世界。

Arthur开始想Penny，没有Penny他该怎么办？如果他有一天回来看见Penny死去，他会做什么？还有谁能证明他存在过，甚至还有谁能证明他现在存在着？

他拿着包着药的纸袋走回家，药店旁垃圾堆发出的腐臭味让他恶心难受，胃在翻滚，他快一天没吃什么了，即使他瘦得皮包骨，他依旧没什么食欲。

他听说饿的时候，胃会自己吃自己，也许就是这种感觉，自己把自己给毁灭了。

但他心里却在止不住悸动，因为那个突然闯进他静止不动世界里的陌生人，那个莫名其妙地写了一封求爱信的陌生人。

Arthur每走一步都感觉自己在被人注视着，不过这一切不像在遭罪，因为他从来没有这样的体验，坦白说，Arthur有些享受。

“被人看见的感觉……”

他又在日记里写——

“相当好……”

从口袋轻轻抽出弯曲的手指，他开始找打火机点烟，但怎么也点不着火，手指头冻得有点麻。

“咔。”

廉价的打火机打出了廉价的火，他的生命也是由一个廉价的打火机点着的，因此燃烧在体内的生命之火也是廉价的。

接着，他开始少有地反驳自己，火最终还是不分廉价高贵。他现在只担心自己窘迫的模样会被那位陌生人看见。他在看着自己吗？那个男孩，也许就在街角看着自己抽烟。

“我想他在，即使现在不在，下一秒可能就看过来了。”他的内心一直在挣扎。

当他穿过地道时，一个年轻人撞了他一下，那人个子又高又壮，明暗光影之间，Arthur看不清他的脸，但心里害怕极了——

他会找自己的麻烦，说是自己不长眼撞上去的，然后焦虑的Arthur想解释却解释不清，就在一堆乱麻里开始发病大笑，笑声会激怒对方，他揪着自己的衬衫领子，骂自己是个Freak或者废物什么的，最后往往免不了一顿打。

“对不起，对不起先生，再见。”

Arthur已经做好跑走的准备了，但那个年轻人只有这样一句话就扭头离开了。

Arthur仔细想了一下，这好像是第一次有人对他道歉。

就像第一次有人说爱他一样。

那封信已经彻底撞毁了那个烦人的循环轨道，一切都是新的，一切都在重新开始。

Arthur摸了摸肩膀的骨头，却以为自己还走在那个轨道上。


	2. 第二章      “Love Your Smile.”

前言

Arthur刚刚把那个咨询师杀了，没有别的原因，她很烦人，一直喋喋不休。

阿卡姆的员工和病人们，在Arthur眼里，都很讨人厌。他们会欺负他，送他去电疗室，逼他吃药，招惹他。

他用手铐将对方勒住时，Arthur感觉自己被一股其他力量扯着，他的力气很小，抽烟和服药让他瘦得没人形。但等他回过神，那个女人已经在血泊里等着排队进天堂了。

Arthur走向门外的阳光里，好像Florida就在外头，沙滩上的阳光已经跑进来了，他在等人。Arthur留下一个又一个脚印，但那个人就是不来。

护工们冲过来，用束缚带把他控制在病床上，他知道，他马上要被送去电疗室了。

“让我再抽根烟。”

他撒娇似地哀求边上的人，但没有任何反抗。

9.

Arthur憋着气坐在公交车上，他每次怕自己大笑出声，就会憋气，虽然这根本无法止住狂笑。

他总能在车上看见一对男女，Arthur面无表情地幻想着：他们是在车上认识的，因为两个人既不一起上车，也不一起下车。他们一开始只是贴近说话，而后有一天手牵在了一起，今天他们则轻轻地吻了一下。

下了车，继续沿着轨道的残骸行走，从缓慢爬行的电梯下来，疲惫的Arthur在家门口发现了一瓶牛奶。

他从来没订过牛奶，牛奶是早上送的，而且这个“社区”根本没这项贴心的服务。

玻璃瓶下压着一张纸条：

“Love Your Smile.”

纸条边缘是歪歪扭扭的撕痕，和信是同样的字迹，下笔很重，i的点要把纸戳破了。

Arthur站在门口手足无措，他不愿意接受礼物，他知道他有一天可能会为此付出代价。就像Randall以及他记不起来的那些人，数次把他摁在斑驳的墙上，边扯开他的衣服边告诉他的那样——

“你总要付出些代价。”

更重要的是，他觉得自己没有资格。

他被世界孤立了太久，根本不知道人和人是怎么表达情感的。Penny没教过他，那个女人一年到头只有那么几句车轱辘话，像一根不会生锈的针，把一节节循环缀在一起，让他无法逃离，不过，他也从没想过逃离。

在收到信前，他一度怀疑自己根本没存在过，谁会记得上个月扔的垃圾是什么呢？这个问题太难回答了，你甚至不可能记得上个月几号扔过垃圾。

Penny只叫他保持微笑，所以被人踹倒在地时他笑，被人揶揄他笑，整天没完没了地笑，早上出门笑到晚上进门。照常升起的太阳偶尔被云层遮住，但就是没有乌云跑来遮住他的狂笑，让他休息一秒。

没有人会回答他的笑声，没有人听懂他的笑声，从来没有一个人。

Arthur顺着瓶颈拿起了玻璃瓶，走到屋内叫妈妈，眼神一直往窗帘缝隙里看，他想他也许找错了楼，那个男孩的窗户在另一边。

“Happy，我们晚饭吃什么？”

“鸡蛋松糕…还有…沙拉，我这就去做。”

“今天有来信吗？”

“没有。”

Penny Fleck没有收到她一直念叨的回信，Arthur Fleck也没有收到他一直在等的回信。Arthur第一次明白了他妈妈的感受，但他收到了一瓶牛奶和一张可爱的字条。

“Penny收到过吗？”

他问自己。

10.

把刀叉递给Penny，Arthur在床沿坐下，他不是很想看那些新闻，每天的新闻都是一样的，总归就那么几个人。

几千万人的城市每天都只发出同一种声音，这本来就是个问题，但屏幕里回答问题的人却视而不见，Arthur抱着猫，思绪涣散。

他摸着母亲的背，让她慢点吃，过会儿还要吃药，除此以外他唯一想做的就是看Murray秀，他等着每天正常地笑一次。

裹紧衣服，准备去拉窗帘的Arthur却看到对面有一盏暖黄色的灯光亮起，一道黑影站在那里。

Arthur给站在窗口的男人一个微笑——发自内心，自己也没有察觉的一个微笑，对方也许看不清，因为他们相隔太远了，可微微抖动的影子在Arthur嘴角上浮后立马转身不见了，灯光也随之暗下。

整个Gotham下东区都变回了原先黯淡无光的样子，丑陋和无聊，除了那一扇窗户。

Arthur看着对面窗户的栏杆，他似乎可以体会到那个男孩观察自己时，汲取自己生活细节的心情，快乐，焦虑，急迫。

“Happy，别看了，你听，Thomas说了，他会帮助我们。”

“他每天都是这样说的。”

11.

停电了。

Gotham的总发电站在Gotham河对岸，陈旧的基建让它总是不稳定，或者只是对东区这块贫民窟不稳定。

Wayne塔的灯光从来没有停过，无论何时何地，Arthur都能从东区的一个个火柴盒里抬头看见那个不属于他们的建筑物亮着光。

转动的灯光带着一股戏谑的神采，但更多的是一种“无所谓”：

“嘿，穷人们，往这儿看。”

Arthur的精神分裂时常让他听到光在说话。

屋内的灯光暗下后，Penny一直在尖叫，没有电也没有电视可看了，她抓着儿子的手发疯，Thomas Wayne正在电视上说很重要的东西，而她却缺席了。

“妈妈你别难过了，他会原谅你的，如果他有机会知道的话。”

外面有骚动的声音，但Arthur只注意到对面有窗户亮着光，似乎是手电筒，手电筒一开一关，在对Arthur说话。

Arthur没有穿上衣，肋骨架和寒冷的空气接触，让他清醒，比药都管用，他拉着窗帘看对面，就是昨天晃着黑影的窗户。

两个人在黑夜里对视，谁也不知道对方在看哪儿，也许是自己，也许是漆黑的云层。

12.

Arthur和对面窗户里的人保持着好几天这样的状态。

深夜的时候，灯突然亮起来，于是Arthur夹着烟头，慌忙把半掩的窗帘拉开，即使有时他正在跳舞，他也会立马停下扭动的身体，跑去窗户旁的椅子坐下。

两个互相看不清的影子一连好几个小时这样依偎着。

Arthur大着胆子用化妆用的颜料在窗户上画下一个大大的笑脸，对面的灯则一关一开表示看到了。除了睡梦中醒来的penny开始叫Arthur，或者对面传来男人的吼声和摔东西的声音会打断影子们的沟通。

回到清晨的化妆室，打开梳妆台灯泡的Arthur感觉自己重新被焊接回了这个世界。

“Arthur，你在笑什么？你昨天晚上梦见自己上了谁吗？”

“广告牌上那个妞？”

“闭嘴吧，他只有被上的份。”

“我说梦里边！”

“哈哈哈哈哈…”

Arthur理都不想理他们，但难堪的话逃避不了，这让他发现，刚刚被焊接好的他，又被锯齿切割了下来，丢进了腐臭阵阵的垃圾桶里。

旧世界的一切又回到了原位，被抛弃的人永远不可能被重新接纳。

13.

下班后的Arthur急匆匆地想回去，脸上妆都没洗干净。

他不知道那个男孩现在是不是跟着自己，观察着自己。但他知道，深夜时他会和自己对视，他会念出自己的名字，Arthur Fleck这个名字会划破黑夜和沉默，让两个人微笑起来，变得有意义。

这个名字现在刻在一个人的心里，将来会刻在墓碑上，墓地里会有一个人拿着花走来，摸过名字金色的刻痕，告诉他，自己正在想念他。

“我的死亡和我的存在，突然都拥有了价值。”

他想在今天的日记上写这句话。

想着想着，Arthur觉得自己应该再多吃些药，药片会让他思维迟缓，但那让他好受。

没有人指出来过，但Arthur明白，他最大的问题在于——他无法像那些同样被厄运折磨的人一样，开始失去敏锐的感知。

他依旧想得很多，每天都在内心的泡沫里挣扎，戳破一个泡泡，又冒出来更多，没完没了，他被那些泡沫裹挟着，离正常人的世界越来越远。

即使他的生活很狭窄，认知的事物如此少，但损伤的大脑却像一个关不上的水龙头。

在他自我折磨之余，他的背被重重地击打了一下，那些流窜在街区的孩子用球打到了他。可能是无意打到的，更可能是故意的，因为Arthur Fleck长长的卷发让他看起来既温柔又好欺负。

他从来不走这边，这些狭窄的街区像混乱的漩涡，但Arthur被老板教训了一顿，他错过了今天的公交车。

什么也做不好，这些倒霉的圈，一个接一个套在他的身上，他感到无法呼吸，身体往一边去。

那个流浪汉倒下的情形又出现了：

玻璃瓶是唯一做出反应的，它尖叫着摔在了地上，和流浪汉一起死了。但没有其他人在乎，他们走了过去，看都不看一眼，除了惊惶不安的Arthur。

他觉得，他现在应该把球砸回去，让这些没有分寸的小家伙们滚回妈妈的肚子里，再也不敢出来。

但“无所谓”让他更想爬起身立马跑，然而不幸的是，他又摔在了上次摔的部位，疼得都要爬不起身了。

有人帮他把球扔了回去，嬉笑声变成了尖叫，潮湿角落里爬过的老鼠“嘶溜”一下钻回了下水道。

球“啪哒啪哒”的击打着，打架的声音应声而来，直到皮球撞到了什么东西终于闭上了嘴。

“Call me Jack.”

随后他听到一个声音从头上响起。

14.

Arthur抬头看着对方，他知道，就是他，他想起来电梯里那个叫Jack的男孩。

但当Jack有力的手把自己拉起来时，Arthur才发现，对方已经不是个男孩了，和他心中预想的形象相差很大，他不仅比自己更强壮、高大，而且看上去沉稳得多。

Arthur原本以为自己是前辈，是一个比对方大上二十来岁的大人。

此刻，Arthur的脸开始泛红，一下子红到耳根，苍白的皮肤遮不住内心的躁动，把他的心思一五一十交代出来了，他觉得自己不像个三十几岁的大人，反倒像一个做错事被抓住了的十几岁小孩。

Jack没有多话，这是他第一次握到了Fleck先生的手，上次他还只是在幻想：紧紧抓住对方的手腕，再也不松开……

现在都成真了，不过有些微出入。

他不敢“紧紧”地握，对方很瘦，只要轻轻一拉就把对方从肮脏的地上扶起来了；他不敢用力，怕把那个青筋外显的手腕折断了；他也没能“不松开”，等到对方两条绵软的腿站直，他几乎是惊吓间就松开了手。

“我应该去追那几个混蛋，把他们扔进河里去，然后他们就会跪下来道歉，但我会继续把他们踹进河里。”

Jack看上去比Arthur更生气，好像被打的人是自己一样。

“谢谢你…你的额头，受伤了？”

“这儿？不不不，没事，这是我刚刚不小心蹭到墙上的。你还好吗？”

“我也没事，习惯了……”

“你应该狠狠踹回去，往他们的脑袋或者裆里踹，我真是迫不及待看他们哭着求饶的样子了。”

“我也想，可是我打不过……”

“我一开始也打不过，天呐，你没看到过我被一群人摁住的样子。但现在你看，不怕死的永远都是最厉害的，我一个人就可以解决这群人了。”

Jack脸上露出挑衅的神情，一滴血从头顶滴下。

“血，你流血了……我送你去医院吧。”

“不，别去，我讨厌医院，我看过很多新闻，他们也许会把我绑起来。”

“哈哈，我们不去精神病院。”

“差不多，反正在他们眼里我怎么都不是正常人，也许他们是一伙的，给我头上包扎好，扭头就把我送去阿卡姆了。”

一阵沉默。

“我也是……他们也不会觉得我是正常人。”

“但，我看你是个正常人。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

Arthur被他逗乐了。

也许因为疯子看疯子就会觉得对方正常，也许因为一切蒙上爱的气息时就变得虚化和美好。

Arthur也看不出Jack有什么毛病，起码他看上去阳光开朗，除了喜欢上比自己大二十岁的人有点奇怪外。

笑声中没有病态的大笑，医生告诉他PBA通常是情绪激动时发作的。但是Arthur内心不激动，他现在很平静，看着对方，所有属于激动的情绪都打在了棉花糖上，很快安静下来。

15.

“谢谢你的牛奶，还有——信。”

Arthur一字一顿，对方没有否认，就是他，Jack抿嘴唇笑了一下，然后就跑了。

他跑了，一溜烟的功夫，Arthur甚至没反应过来，那个男孩就丢下一句“再见，Fleck先生”扭头跑了。

这个声音听着耳熟，像在地道口撞了他还道歉的人。

Arthur后背靠着墙，脊椎骨磕得有点疼，看着对方跑开的样子，从一整个人到一个小点，和路灯融为一体，溜走的Jack发出光，远远超过了昏暗的灯，变成了一个星点，消失在Gotham黄昏稀疏的云层里。

Arthur双手揪着外套下摆，他一直呆站着。

如何形容他的内心？

一片空白。

他不知道自己在想什么，我也不知道。

一个被处处歧视的精神病人，一个一事无成的中年男人，被一个朝气蓬勃的大男孩，用这种扭捏的方式追求和示爱，他感觉自己有些飘飘然起来。

16.

走向地铁站时，Arthur在一个公共电话亭停下，他告诉Penny自己也许会晚点回去，家里还有些面包。

“等等妈，别挂，还有一瓶牛奶呢。”

“Happy，那你吃什么？”

“别担心我了，我很好，我处理完很快就回去。”

这下他没法回头坐地铁了，打了电话，口袋里的硬币就不够了。但他直了一下背，决定绕一条远路，Jack一直在跟着他——他从没这么确信过，似乎都可以看到对方躲到墙角的样子。

尊敬的Fleck先生从电话亭出来，他有些刻意纠正了自己走路的方式。

今天同事的嘲笑都烟消云散了，他甚至忘记了刚刚还被一群孩子欺负在地。大腿根部很疼，但他感觉不到，脚步舒缓有致。对着内心的心跳声一步步迈开。

终于，在一个拐角停下，可能用尽了毕生的勇气，弯着脑袋回头说：

“Jack，一起走吗？不远了。”

他叫了自己的名字，用一贯好听的声音叫出了他的名字——

“Jack。”

如果Arthur Fleck无趣的一生中没有遇到过其他叫Jack的人，那他就是他生命中第一个Jack。

“也是唯一一个，最后一个。”Jack暗忖着从黑暗里走出来。

17.

两个人都很尴尬，他们似乎没什么好聊的，想说的话很多，但全被这种气氛从嘴边剥夺了，于是缄默填补了空档。

从路人那儿看去，他们只是一对普通朋友，在墙上广告牌的标语映衬下也没什么奇怪的：

YMCA|INDUSTRUIAL COMMUNITY SERVICE……

他们也不像一对父子，即使年龄上完全够做了，但长得完全不一样。

一个褐色头发，一个金色头发；他们的瞳孔，一个深邃的看不清，一个亮的像玻璃珠子；还有唇形、眉弓……都不一样。

不过，“无所谓”。

因为没人在乎他俩，肮脏潮湿的街上人很多，像蚂蚁一样挤来挤去。但每个人身上都像背了一个房间，大家关着门各走各的，即使天天碰面也不认识对方。

“关我屁事。”

声音从那些房门的缝隙中溜了出来。

Jack偷看边上的Arthur，Arthur也抬头看了他一眼。

Arthur在微笑，他的眼睛眯了起来，眼角上动起来的皱纹很好看，Jack红着脸低头假装在看自己的鞋子。

他踹到了一美分硬币，插在裤子口袋里的手想掏出来去捡，但有人敲了一下他的脑袋，他咬了咬牙。

“蠢货，Fleck先生在边上呢！”

18.

在Arthur Fleck家门口，可能就是放过牛奶瓶的那个位置，Jack局促不安地站着，向他的Fleck先生告别。

他在电梯上，第一次正大光明地站着Arthur身边。他这次是送Fleck先生回家，而不是跟踪他。

Arthur想邀请对方进去坐坐，即使他还没问过Penny的意见。他把着门的骨头嘎吱作响，提醒他要礼貌和放松。

他依旧对着Jack微笑，端详男孩的脸庞，漂亮的眉毛弯曲起来，向他介绍刚刚从门缝里溜出去的猫，然后试图挽留对方——

“家里有些——”

“Happy，你回来了吗？”

“是的，妈妈你等等——家里有些医用酒精，你真的没事吗？”

“谢谢你，Fleck先生，我没事，不早了——”

他又跑了。

这次没有“再见，Fleck先生”——他总是说这句话，那个高个子男孩就逃走了，和上次一样，Arthur感觉对方比自己还害羞。

但在走前，他并不是傻站着说出“谢谢你”的。

他关心了一下那只溜得没影的猫，然后把大拇指轻贴在Arthur上唇的伤痕上，好像在擦颜料，短短的一句话被他说得很慢，好像一辈子都说不完了，然后才转身跑开，衣服角飞了起来。

在惊愕之中，Arthur看着他的背影告别，直到Penny的声音袭击了他：

“那是谁，Happy，你有新朋友了吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

Arthur没能回答她，他又开始放声大笑，捂着红色的毛衣把门摔上。

Penny无动于衷地坐在沙发上看着电视，Arthur边笑边直起腰，扶着墙走到厨房，收拾水池里的器皿，水龙头哗啦啦响起来，Penny依旧在看电视……

她只听到Thomas Wayne的声音：“我们需要为这些人做些什么……”

“真好啊。”她对自己说。“今天收到信了吗？”

“没有。”

事实上，Arthur根本没有去查看信箱，他和Jack走在一起，一点多余的动作都不想做，尤其不想去管那个信箱。

循环崩塌了。

19.

Jack为自己抵制住了汹涌的浪潮而兴奋，他现在就像一头野兽，欲望跟着喘息喷涌而出，但咆哮声只在心里边回荡。

在听到关门声后，他又折返了回去，把耳朵贴在门上，他曾经渴望的一切都在这扇门后——

他听到电视的声音，还有玻璃器碰撞的声音，温柔的Fleck先生在做什么呢？如果现在敲门，他就可以抓住对方不知所措的头颅，用力亲吻上去。

Jack无法否认他一度对Arthur投射过父亲的情感，但现在他更想上他，Fleck先生抖动的头发，严肃的神情，没有肉的身体，一直在满足着Jack的幻想。

这感觉可真他妈诡异。

但Jack听到了Arthur母亲的呼唤，他嫉妒极了，在一直的偷窥和跟踪中，Jack眼里的Arthur都只有一个人，孤独的、无助的，像一只哀愁的小动物在Gotham街头艰难地爬行。

Jack的目光紧跟在Fleck先生身上，觉得自己和对方都是彼此心里的唯一——他自我安慰和如此幻想——但现在不是了，Arthur的母亲在那里叫着他。

Penny的声音和Arthur很像，也像Jack的母亲。

Jack现在都不知道他妈妈的尸体放在哪里了，也不知道“家”里那个疯子还想怎么虐待他，也许会把对母亲的愤怒也发泄在他身上，但他还打不过那个混蛋，即使他已经敢在街头和一群小混混打架。

他依旧不敢杀了他。即使每晚对着空气说：“晚安，Fleck先生。”后他还会一遍遍默念：

“I am a man of my word.”

20.

今天的公交车上，那对情侣没有如约出现，只有那个女人孤零零地坐在位置上。

Arthur从窗户里看到了死命挥手的Jack，大男孩咧着嘴，透过满是灰尘的窗户对着他笑。Arthur把前额的一绺刘海往后摸，拉了拉自己缩水的外套，下车时他开始发病——这让他觉得有些难堪，他只能故意把头别回去，但他很快听到那个男孩也开始跟着他笑。

虽然两个人都不知道自己在笑什么，但Jack的笑声让Arthur开始觉得，他真的想要笑，有一种笑出声的冲动在和憋住笑声的冲动较着劲。

毕竟，两个人一起笑时，就会在疯狂之余，带上那么一丝合理性。

车站上两个大笑的人、拥挤的车道上不断被摁响的喇叭声、黑压压的建筑群，这一切，都奇妙地融合在一起。

至于那对爱人，也许男方昨天在一个街巷被人捅死了，也许他找到了新的爱人，也许他被辞职了，也许他换了份工作，因此不再坐这班公交车。

在总之，新世界里，他们从此以后不会在一起出现了。


	3. 第三章 “Put a smile on my face.”

21.

早晨开门时，Arthur在地上看见了牛奶瓶，它孤零零的站在楼道上，等着尊敬的Fleck先生把它抱到怀里去。

Jack拿着牛奶瓶，抬脚踢走了原先破旧的轨迹残骸。在早上或者晚上某个时候，男孩把牛奶瓶放在了Fleck家门口，然后在Arthur额头上吻了一下，询问他：

“今天一起去搭地铁吗？”

Arthur对这个提议兴奋无比，但先前的亲吻让他突然浑身发抖，他的脊椎一节一节碰撞着，腰两侧绞在一起，他很难受。

“Fleck先生，您还好吗？”

停下的Jack弯着腰问他，手指碰上他畸形的脊椎。

他们不仅会一起坐地铁，还会抽空去咖啡厅，一般都是Jack主动提议的，在拐去药店途径的路上。

昏暗油腻的咖啡厅前几天重新装修了一下，准确说，是这个咖啡厅自以为自己装修了一下。因为一切还是那么昏暗和逼仄，而且Arthur相信，以那些服务员的态度，很快咖啡厅又会布满油渍。

虽然赶着回家照顾妈妈，Arthur依旧会浪费些时间，试探地和对方讲自己的笑话。

他还没和任何人好好分享过。医院里那位咨询师，她的眼镜有一种特异功能，能把Arthur笔记上所有重要的部分过滤掉，只看得到一些有的没的。

Penny也听过一些，但比起儿子的笑话，她更喜欢Thomas Wayne的废话。事实上，Arthur应该坐下来陪Penny听听Thomas的废话，因为好的笑话需要多面性，而Thomas深谙此道，远超任何喜剧演员。

“不好笑吗，我就知道，我一直在想办法修改，但有时我又觉得，反复修改只会越来越无趣，然后我就放弃了。”

Arthur拿黑色水笔把什么东西划掉了。

“Fleck先生，别划掉，只是需要一些时间去想明白这个包袱，只是我心里的笑声你听不见。”

“但你没有立马笑，连我都不想笑，这种笑话是劣质的。”

Arthur耸了耸肩膀，抬头看Jack，他在思考着什么，然后接着说：

“一个糟糕的喜剧演员，什么都写不出来。”

“可是无论如何，我都很喜欢你的魔术，我小时候经常被电视上的魔术迷住。”

Jack挥着手，用肢体语言，不清不楚地描述他看到的魔术，Arthur什么都没看懂，但Jack的举止让他发笑。

“算了，反正就是那种扑克牌飞来飞去的东西……我做不出来，但是我觉得你能，因为你的魔术好玩极了。”Jack咧着嘴，笑着说。

他为自己刚刚没有及时笑出来而愧疚，于是开始了一连串自己也不知道意义何在的弥补，火急火燎想让对方知道自己喜欢他的笑话，以及，对方的一切。

当夜，Arthur在日记本上，用了一整面，却只写了一句话：

“今天，有人赞美了我。”

早晨，牛奶瓶边上的字条则写着：

“今天晚上，一想到你的笑话，我就笑个不停，您在窗口看到我狂笑不止的身影了吗？”

Arthur莞尔一笑，拿起瓶子，回房把纸条贴在了日记本上。

22.

从公交车下来时，Arthur从纸袋里面拿出了苹果，递给Jack。

“我不能只接受你的礼物。”

“谢谢。”

Jack没有吃，他把苹果塞进了口袋里，眼睛一直盯着Arthur手中的纸袋看。

那个皱巴巴的袋子已经没有了出厂时的棱角，纸纤维破碎，Jack想着那软塌塌的袋子摸上去一定很柔软，就像Arthur Fleck一样——

他依旧穿着黄色的外套，和袋子的颜色只有一点点出入，额头上还有白色的颜料。

“我洗过了，你还要什么吗？这里还有奶酪和香蕉。”

“不不不，我想问一个问题，Fleck先生，那只猫，就是上次我们看见的那只，额，你家的那只猫是什么品种？”

“橘猫，你没见过吗？”

Arthur很开心有人和他讨论自己的猫，他眯起眼睛，露出上齿开始讲那只猫：它的饮食习惯、它的调皮、他是在哪儿捡到那只猫的……

“可它总喜欢到处乱跑……”

踩过地上一个又一个垃圾碎屑，Jack看上去在听Arthur的声音，但事实上他一直在思考，如何理解那句“你没见过吗？”

Jack在药店门口徘徊，等着去拿药的Arthur。那天在Arthur家门口，他根本就没看见什么猫。但他沉浸在Fleck先生绿色的眼睛里，他相信自己如果再爱他一点，再仔细观察对方脸上轻柔的痕迹，他就会看见Fleck先生的那只溜走的猫。

要知道，他的母亲，直到上吊前都坚持他家里有四个人，那个不存在、但有名字的弟弟和他一起生活了好几年，当他告诉母亲，那家伙根本不存在时，他母亲却悲切地问他：“你是在嫉妒他吗？”

他是因为嫉妒所以看不见那只猫吗？

Fleck先生可能把猫抱到腿上，用他渴望的那种声音叫出猫的名字，他的双腿并拢，但因为太瘦始终有缝隙，那只猫一动不动地趴在蓝色的裤子上，感受Fleck先生的体温和爱抚。

同一时刻，Jack可能正与酒鬼父亲扭打在一起，或是在想象——他盯着对面的窗户，半透明的窗帘里有一道迷迷糊糊的影子，很快，Fleck先生就来到了他这儿，在他耳边耳语。

这种联想让他嫉妒，就像嫉妒Arthur的母亲一样，即使他只听到过那个女人的声音，但他希望Arthur的世界里永远只有他一个人，Jack的眼神冒出难耐的焦躁。

他逼迫自己停下这可怕的想法。

第二天，Jack在Arthur家门口留下牛奶瓶，还有一个放着小猫的盒子，以及又一张字条：

“在我家楼下意外找到了你的猫。”

他告诫自己，应该满足Fleck先生，而不是占有他。

23.

走过肯尼音乐商店，Arthur心有余悸，收到Jack信的几天前，大概就是两天前？他不记得了，他的时间线完全因为那封信扭成了一个不规则的形状。

总之，那次他不仅被抢走了广告牌，被拍倒在地殴打，还因为广告牌被Hoyt扣了工资，Randall“送”给了他一把枪，在休息室的沙发上，他抓着Arthur的头发，说道：

“My boy……”

然后又给了他一把点38的枪，前面那把枪和这把枪是两种意义上的枪，想到这些，他突然想要干呕。

身旁的Jack啃着苹果突然开始自言自语：“Fly to…pu…”

“Puero Rico.（波多黎各）”Arthur这才看到大男孩在看旅行社的广告牌，帮他念了出来。

“没见过的单词，一个地方？”

“对，有阳光、海水、沙滩，就像我们的佛罗里达。”

“Florida”这个单词也许有魔力，Arthur的双眼被一道光打亮，精神分裂产生的幻想让他看到了阳光，因此他的脑子坚持认为那是真的。

“Fleck先生，你很了解吗？”

“只是一点点，因为我想去，但我不能丢下妈妈一个人。”

“你还有很多时间，将来总有一天，你一个人…额…或者和几个人，反正有机会去的。”

Jack想告诉他，自己总有一天能实现Fleck先生的愿望，但他无法把这话说出来，站在Fleck先生面前，他嘴上说的和心里想的总是天差地别。

如果Jack面前站的是一个经验丰富的大人，对方也许会揉着他溢出青涩气息的头发，用挑逗的嗓音，问他：“那你会带我去吗？”就像父亲带回来的那些人，还有他在街头看见过的人，他们已经接受规则，并成为其中一部分，裹在风衣里，用极富性暗示的眼神望向他。

“可我还要在小丑公司上班，我想我永远没有时间去了，Jack，我还没问过你，你上班吗？”

“上班？”

Jack没想到Arthur会用这样文绉绉的词，对他们来说，这一切根本不是上班，就是讨生活而已。

如果Jack的工作是上班，那翻垃圾桶也无疑是一种“上班”。

早上7点，大家出门扔垃圾时，他们准时上班去捡垃圾；下午6点，大家陆续回家，“真正上班的人”从办公地点把垃圾扔掉，于是他们捡完最后一次垃圾，下班回家。家就在地道口发臭的角落里，被一群脏兮兮的孩子踩来踩去，搞不好他们下一个目标是捡足够多的垃圾给自己买一个上下班打卡机。

谁知道呢？

Jack做过的工作很多，送牛奶的童工，电影院帮忙卖票的伙计，但现在他16岁，而且马上就要17岁了。16和17虽然只差了一个数字，但他俩中间似乎还有很多没被发现的数字，因此16和17相隔甚远。总之，他不想再做一个任人宰割的小喽啰。

他通过做餐厅服务生的机会，在城区的黑帮打下手，偶尔帮忙运送些不太光明的东西，然后揍些人——他还没杀过人。但他发誓，总有一天，他会实施那个伟大的计划，他的刀子已经在口袋里呆了太久，都要他妈生锈了，他需要一个推力。

“我会干些体力活。”

Jack面对Fleck先生时，话总是很多，但这次他的回答很简洁，毕竟讲多了会把对方吓到。

“看出来了，不过你也很聪明，你会有出息的，而不像我。”

Jack的表情很严肃——少有的——他每次看到Fleck先生都在笑。Arthur不知道是，Jack不仅看到自己会笑，想到自己也会笑，Arthur虽然是个不成功的喜剧演员，但他却是一个极其成功的梦中情人。

眼角的皱纹轻轻拉伸开来，Arthur笑着抬手，眨巴着眼，看着严肃的Jack，告诉他——

“Put a smile on your face.”

24.

除了这次接触和Jack吻对方额头的行为之外，两个人很少有其他肢体上的接触。大多数时候，他们甚至走路时也相隔甚远，Jack不慌不忙地跟在Arthur身后，后者偶尔回头看他：

“我以为你走丢了呢。”

每次Arthur说这话的时候，Jack就好像回到小时候，他陪妈妈出去买东西，也是总担心他会走丢或者被拐卖了，Arthur的头发只要再长那么一点点，就简直和他妈妈没差别，Jack不知道自己在联想什么。

走出幻想的间隙，Jack会恶狠狠地看着周围人，那些嚼着口香糖的路人，手插在口袋里，用轻蔑的眼神扫过他和Arthur，他会不客气地瞪回去。

Jack并不知道那些斜视是否针对Arthur，但他觉得自己应当捍卫他的Fleck先生。

25.

走到楼下时，Arthur突然变了样，那种刻在Jack脑子里的Fleck先生，那副总是阴沉哀伤的Fleck又回来了，他告诉Jack，Penny前几天晚上突然对他说她对猫毛过敏。

“你能帮一下忙吗？就几天，我会想办法的，但今晚他不能呆在家里了，妈妈昨天还在厨房摔了一跤，差点去医院，她因为这事和我嚷了好几天。”

“Fleck先生，你有没有想过，一个人搬出去住？”

“Jack，这不太可能，她需要我，没有护工可以帮忙，你知道的，那需要很多钱，她只有我一个人。”

“她只有我一个人”就像一颗子弹射进Jack的脑子里，脑袋裂成上万个不规则的碎片，他脸庞火热地呆站着，看着Arthur跑进去又跑出来。接过猫的时候，Arthur仰着头，似乎想用这种方法阻止自己哭出来。

Jack看到了Fleck先生的喉咙，他从来不把扣子扣到最上面，正是这无意间打开的一粒扣子，让Jack无数个夜晚浮想联翩。

他的喉结很不明显，并没有像其他男性那样明显的突出一块，吻在上面，你会感受到他肌肤的纹理和血液的温度——平坦而温暖。

于是他就低下头吻了，猫从手上跳了下去，追寻着Arthur想象中的那只猫跑走了，柔软的掌落在地上没有一丝声音。

他先前总喜欢亲吻对方的额头——那很简单，只要低头一碰，他的Fleck先生就撞在他怀里，接受了那个意义不明的吻。

Arthur的脸没有变红，他的脸色煞白，因为他想到了那些代价，他的衬衫纽扣被扯开，马甲向后撩去，身体抬离地面，而后不再属于他自己。

恐怖的疼痛像电流贯穿他全身，和身体里的异物一起攻击他，在墙角、楼梯口、夜晚……很多地方，他抵在对方胸口上的手无法挥散那些疼痛，继而他会被迫跪下，他的大笑被强势地堵住，卡住的笑声里混合着本能的求饶。

然后Arthur就会像一袋垃圾，一袋留着脏水的垃圾，等着被丢弃在原地，等着早上被垃圾车送去焚烧场。焚烧场里的火焰燃了起来，让他蜷缩在床上的身体疼痛不止、神经紧绷，被火烧死可能就是这种体验，你会一直清醒地感受到疼痛，没有精神分裂，没有大笑，只有深入骨髓的疼痛，直到意识飘离开这个世界。

他会这样做吗？

Jack的吻很轻，就像他的那封信一样温柔，但Arthur被推靠在墙上，熟悉的场景，他觉得自己还是在那个循环里，这次只是绕了不同的路。他的手想要环上Jack，却因为过激的情绪开始狂笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

身体和脑子有不同的反应——抗拒与顺从，狂笑擅作主张帮他做出了决定。

他总是觉得，并不是他患上了这种奇怪的病，而是这种奇怪的病患上了他，他才是那个依附的、多余的部分。

Arthur一直在大笑，尖利的笑声就像轮船的啸声，在一道海浪后，轮船载着那名为爱情的东西，触礁了。

他看着停下来的Jack，他一瞬间疑惑的神情，他没有像之前一样跟着自己笑，因为无论如何假装，自己才是那个货真价实的疯子，遭人唾弃的臭虫，即使面前的人说“我爱你”也无法改变。

羞耻感让他用手推开Jack，捂住自己的嘴跑开了，他没有跑上电梯，而是踏上了年久失修的木楼梯，嘎吱嘎吱的台阶几乎要断裂，这次是他跑开，而不是那个害羞的男孩。

26.

第二天开门时，他听到了玻璃撞碎的声音，尖锐的声音在孤零零的楼道里弹来弹去，白色液体的一部分被门口地毯吸附，另一部分则毫无阻碍地流淌开来——Arthur开门时不小心撞碎了牛奶瓶。

他依旧送来了牛奶，但Jack又回到了阴影里，空荡荡的车站，今天Jack并没有来，他之前偶尔也会缺席，但Arthur知道这次与往昔不一样了。Arthur抽了一口烟，突然想到了车上的那对情侣，今天也只有女人一个人出现，她拎着挎包坐到最后一排角落，看上去平静至极，只是和所有东区的居民一样，眼神冷漠空洞，眼睛里不反射任何东西。

荡过长满霉菌和苔藓的街道，Arthur并不知道如何找到对方，这时他才发现，他对Jack一无所知。他既不了解那个男孩的家庭，也不知道他为什么不上学了，是因为和自己一样的原因吗？他对对方唯一的了解只有那封信，而那封信里写的又全是他自己，他只知道那扇窗户，但他又从没进过那栋楼。

直到再次为母亲和好被子，坐在窗前，他都在想，他那时应该回吻他吗？

除了妈妈，他没吻过任何人，他是一个没有情爱体验的精神病人，那些侵犯是伤害，和感情没有任何瓜葛。

他开始问自己，如果他没有大笑，而是吻了回去，他们接下来会做什么？他们会做爱吗？就在妈妈睡着之后。那阿卡姆的病人们会做爱吗？那些街道上普通人会做爱吗？

他在剪贴杂志上的图片时，也想过第一个问题。但他根本不知道做爱是什么，没有人告诉他，即使他现在三十七岁了，也许他已经活到了人生的一半，或者他明天就会死去，但他依旧不谙世事，他的身体一直在往前走，经历却在原地转圈——从起点回到起点。他只会和小孩子打交道，唯一的原则就是永远保持真诚，他们也会对你保持真诚，他也是这样和Jack打交道的。

Penny不会告诉他，那个女咨询师也不会，这词还是他从那些几美分杂志上偷进他脑子里的，但破碎和病态的脑子只会开始遐想一些并不合理的事物。

杂志上，那些女人的曲线，令他好奇，他抚摸自己的胸部与肚子，感到无法理解，他瘦得像一根电线杆，还是基座不稳，随时要倒下的那种电线杆——没有任何曲线，只有硬硬的骨头和无力的体魄。

在残破的记忆里，他真正亲密接触过的只有Penny一个人。在拿水杯帮他生病的妈妈洗澡时，他知道面前是女性的躯体，但和他没什么不同，松弛的皮与肉几乎要分离。

瘦，和他一样的瘦，没有任何曲线，如果有，也是往里凹陷、往内心深处凹陷的曲线，那是一种濒临死亡的曲线，而不是富有人体美学的曲线。

但Arthur很快发现，他的身体其实有自己的曲线，就在肚子下方。他伸了下去，小腹再往下，有凸起，他对它并不陌生，他们一起相处了几十年，但Arthur突然意识到，在用手指抚摸它前，他并没有真正的认识过它。

他想到了一个词组，“Jack off”，也是在杂志上看到的，脑中的单词让他有了本能的反应——语言的魅力。

Arthur一只手抚摸在猫的照片上，一只手在沙漠中的绿洲前行，在痛苦的，焦灼的温热地带，奇迹出现的水流缓缓淌过。Arthur摸过笔记本上自己的字迹——

“Jack off……”

他想停下，但又想快点，因为本能告诉他，如果快些，就能在愉悦后立马停下，这矛盾的心愿会在指尖的律动，在靠近绿洲的脚步中被同时得以满足。

“Jack……”

他开始小声嘀咕，Penny会听到吗？她会看到吗？

那个名字从Arthur的嘴唇中跑出来，不是词组JACK OFF，就是Jack，他的Jack，那个给他写信，帮他打架，给他送牛奶，送他回家的Jack，那个吻他，被他的狂笑拒绝的Jack。

“Jack……”

“Jack……”

“Jack……”

水龙头的水滴出来了一滴，“滴答”、“滴答”的下滑，厨房里，在蓝色灯光下有些摇晃的水龙头已经用了很久了，但Arthur从来没想过去修它，今天它终于开始漏水了。

他抿紧发白的嘴唇，上齿在不明显的唇上留下印迹，最后一遍，他带着哭腔最后念出：

“Jack……”

Arthur回过神，他拿过纸巾和抹布，擦干净手和水龙头，然后扔到了一旁的垃圾桶，里面有一个腐烂的苹果，还有早上牛奶瓶的玻璃碎片。那些碎片不再发出响声，它们已经死亡了。Arthur用镜子和颜料，在窗户上之前笑脸的位置写上：

“SORRY.”

27.

“Knock，Knock”

“Who’s there?”

“No one!”

Arthur在日记上写下了新的笑话，或者不是笑话，这就是他的生活，他依旧会有一种错觉，他会感到Jack仍在看着自己，或者来敲自己的门。

就在Jack消失后的第三天，Arthur出于恐惧带了Randall给自己的枪，他现在在记日记，在记录自己的胡话，他的日记已经看不到生活的痕迹，上面完全是混乱的，他不再需要把日记交给任何人看——感谢Thomas Wayne的帮助，他不再需要看心理医生，因为心理医生已经因为医疗支出削减而被辞退了。

他记日记唯一的目的是帮助自己记录时间，没有安眠药和其他药物辅助，他的生物钟已经乱了套，和日记本上的内容一样混乱。对于日记，他先前总会往里头记一些无关紧要的小事，无限循环的生活中，每一样新事都让他兴奋，但奇怪的是，当影响他人生的大事发生时，他完全不想记录。

也许因为这些事会住进他的脑子里，而脑中也有一个日记本，这本日记本的开头被人撕走了很多页，只有零星的片段残存，但记录了这些天的部分永远撕不走。他做了什么？他被做了什么？答案都在那里记着。他被辞退，因为那把枪走了火，即使他没开保险，但万分之一的概率发生在他身上，就像其他人也没有患上他的病，但就偏偏他患上了，两个万分之一交在一起，Arthur突然觉得自己是特殊的，Jack会看到他，其他人也可以——他在报纸上出现了，以另一种方式。在被辞退的那天，用那把走火的枪，杀了三个欺负他的人，但面对如此大的一件事情，那天他只在日记本上记了一句话：“我没有错。”

日记本那么多页过去了，Arthur写了很多话，但都没有Jack的字条再可贴了。先前一张字条——“Love Your Smile”被Arthur撕下，藏到了冰箱下，那里积满了灰尘和Arthur的抑郁，无人涉足。他发现了Penny写给Thomas的信，还在一个抽屉里发现了写着“love your smile”的照片，区别只是大小写。他想起这三个单词时，感觉城区压低的电线都绑到了自己的头上。你有没有过那种体验？你在路上走着，突然抬头——没有什么原因，就是不小心抬起了头——你看到那些杂乱的电线在空中躺着，但你似乎在此之前从未注意过，而Arthur就突然抬了头，再也忘不了那些缠到他脑子里的电线。他去找了Thomas，试图为自己的脑子松绑，但他只被打了一拳，Penny因为他把照片扔进垃圾桶和他叫个不停，怎么也安抚不下来，最后她倒在了地上，进了医院。

发生这一切的时候，Jack在哪里？Arthur怎么也找不到他的大男孩。他试着去对面那栋楼，还敲了门——为了防止找错，好几扇门他都敲了，但没有他。在报纸上，他看到一条讣告，说那栋楼有人跳了楼，Arthur已经无法再看下去——他完全有理由相信，那个人，就是Jack。他感到周围的空气被煮热，还有一秒钟，他的皮肤就会因为沸腾的水而红肿气泡，血肉模糊，化成一团血的浆液。

他原本以为开了三枪的自己跳出了循环，但这种想法很快魂飞魄散。没有工作、被Murray嘲笑了理想，他唯一庆幸的是Penny没有看到。现在，Arthur终于找到了另一种突破循环的方法——让起点变成终点，他要自杀。

Penny怎么办？能否挺过这次是一个问题，但她已经70多岁了，Arthur唯一能做的就是一起带走她。

开出第一枪并不困难，但Arthur能否开出第二枪才是真正的问题。第一枪会改变世界，第二枪则会彻底改变自己，因为这一枪不再具有随机性，源于自我对命运的抉择，决定他是否真的被改变了，还是犹豫不前。

从医院回来的路上，哥谭在下雨，他把红色的伞放下，试图让雨把自己拍醒，他仍想着他的Jack，那个病态的，不受控制的大脑开始把信里的“你”与“我”倒置。雨打湿了他，但他并没有清醒，他走过靠在一起的垃圾袋——它们尚有彼此，即时被风吹得东倒西歪，而那个孤零零地被丢在路口的垃圾袋就是自己，他对那个垃圾袋报以同情的眼神，走向楼门时，Jack就在那里。

他在雨里站着等他的Fleck先生，和Arthur一样浑身湿透，两个被抛弃的垃圾袋相遇了。Jack没有说话，Arthur走进，才看清他的脸，嘴角撕裂，像一个大大的微笑，缝了线但依旧有肉从里面翻出来，他抬起手，抹上自己的嘴：

“Put a smile on my face.”

Jack并没有说话，但在雨里，在Arthur又一次发病的狂笑声中，他听到有人在他耳边，笑着说出了这样一句奇怪的话。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：全文灵感来源于《一封陌生女人的来信》和基耶洛夫斯基的《爱情短片》  
> 所以本章又名《一封陌生小丑的来信》


End file.
